happy newyear Han solo
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Han Solo is working hard like charlie brown though han has bad luck right before the big newyear celebraton and falls and breaks his arm his friend though help him heal and comfort him in his time of need when han is bored out of his mind


A star wars new year

on the rebel base of corellia it was past christmas and all of them set in mind about their newyears wish they counted down the calender days as each day would go by Han solo would work the hardest he alone tried to make everything right for the special new year night his twin sister worked on helping him make the lights work on the ball that would drop near the rebel base on the main city corelli corellia his younger sister nova helped make the speacial snacks for the rebel alliance along with the help of the chefs

december 27th

the corellian roosters woke han up this morning with a yawn he forced himself out bed and to the cafeteria "morning everyone" he said stifleing a yawn "morning han" everyone replied "han how do you work so hard and never stop unless we force you to" leia asked concern about her scoundrel "well leia as the old corellian saying goes ya gotta keep moving like the sun and the moon night and day never stops to soon" he replied giveing her a light kiss on the cheek and headed off to check on the dewbacks and the other corellian animals after that han wnet on to the next thing which was to check on any preperation needed for the celebration after that he would check around for other jobs and usually there were other jobs to be done everyone of han's friends noticed that out of the day han would work the hardest and by the end of the day would be covered head to toe in oil, grease, feathers, hay, wheat, barley, kaffe stains, ink pen, and other unidentified stains on all of his clothes including his vest and by the end of each day chewbacca would sometimes have to carry han to his room because he'd fall asleep

december 28th

"captain solo why don't you take a break" general rieekan said to han as he saw han once again hard at work fixing up the banners for the party for newyears festivites "no can do sir" han said tacking the last nail into place "after this i have to help luke in the science lab run some expriments with lando's creations then i have to head to the kitchen to check up on nova after that i have to help hana make noise makers then after that i promised leia i would go fetch a few things from the store so i'm pretty busy you see general" han said balancing his hammer in one hand while trying to grab the nails with the other when all of the sudden han lost his balance and fell general rieekan took han to the med bay where they found han's right arm was indeed broken "captain solo that means no work for two weeks" the med droid said to bothe him and general rieekan "yes solo no work" rieekan said sternly "aw but rieekan what about the celebration and leia and luke hana and nova their counting on me" han pleaded "NO WORK they will help you recover by doing your jobs and keeping you company and don't worry about every thing else general solo the rouge squadron will help finish your jobs" rieekan said

december 29th

han's day was very eventful because everyone on base one at a time that day came to visit him and sign his arm cast they talked to him and some even played games with him to keep him occupied at some point of the day leia came to visit him and took a nap with him later hana and nova went to check on their brother "oh han see what happens when you work to hard and also my arms hurts just as bad as yours but it's not broken" han giggled a little as his sisters told jokes and nova ended up satying with him even after hana left "why did you stay nova?" han asked "because i worry about my big brother and i love him with all my solo beating heart one solo helps another solo in his time of need" she said with a smile she told han a few stories from her life in return he shared things that happend to him

as the next two days went by han saw immediate change as the base got ready for newyears

december 31st

it was time all of han's hard work going into the ball had finally paid off they all cheered

THREE TWO ONE HAPPY NEW YEAR!

they were all thrilled including han who stood as well and saw the fine work he did everyone cheered

THREE CHEERS FOR HAN SOLO AMAZING BALL BUILDER HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP HOORAY!

leia finally walked up to him and gave him a kiss a passionate one "happy newyear's nerfherder i love you" she whispered "i know" he whispered back giggleing it had been a happy new year after all

THE END!


End file.
